


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by AmzTheDarkCrystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Erwin Smith, Eruri Week, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzTheDarkCrystal/pseuds/AmzTheDarkCrystal
Summary: " You're going to what!" Both Furlan and Isabel looked at Levi in disbelief.  They were used to Levi changing the plan based on the situation. Drastic times call for drastic measure and all, but what Levi just proclaim was the new plan to get documents a wealthy man from the capital hired them to acquire, was drastic even for him."Did I fucking stutter?" Levi took a swig of the piss water excuse for beer. "Tch, I hate having to repeat myself. I'm going to seduce him."





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

 " You're going to what!" Both Furlan and Isabel looked at Levi in disbelief.  They were used to Levi changing the plan based on the situation. Drastic times call for drastic measure and all, but what Levi just proclaim was the new plan to get documents a wealthy man from the capital hired them to acquire, was drastic even for him.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi took a swig of the piss water excuse for beer. "Tch, I hate having to repeat myself. I'm going to seduce him."

"Levi, we were hired to _kill_ him and get the damn papers. Not play house!" Furlan reminded.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Isabel whip a hand across the back of Furlan's head.

"I know what we were hired for. We'll still take him out, but to get those documents we have to fine out where he's keeping them first." Levi finished off his beer grabbing another bottle from the case they lifted from the supply wagon. "We can't exactly do that if he's dead, now can we?"

Furlan kept his mouth shut, pressing his lips to the mouth of his long neck. He didn't like admitting it, but Levi was right. They didn't let the Survey Corps capture them just to let a job go undone. Get the papers, kill the commander of the Scouts, and bam! They get citizenship to get out of the fucking underground and plenty of money to live off of. He had to trust that Levi knew what he getting into, or more of what would be getting into him rather. 

Isabel on the other hand wasn't so confident in Levi's choice. "Big bro, are you sure? I mean, I could-"

"For fuck sake Isabel, I'm not a fucking virgin!"

Isabel shrunk back having been yelled at like a child. She was worried for him was all. The Commander of the scouts was twice the size of Levi. Sure he held his own while they fought back in the Underground after leading them on a wild goose chase, but that was fighting, not what Levi was suggesting now.

Levi ruffled Isabel's hair putting her at ease. "I'll be fine guys. I know what I'm doing." He polished off another bottle. "I'll get that man's damn precious documents, and get rid of the blonde pig that had his giant minion throw me in the fucking mud." He shook his head at the memory of being held face down in a muddy puddle. "Tch. Disgusting." He muttered.

"We'll get paid, get citizenship and move out of the filthy Underground so we can look up at the stars every night like this." He lifted his beer to the black star-speckled sky.

Isabel and Furlan cheered throwing their arms up to thy sky with Levi. They spent the rest of the night in silence drinking shitty beer & staring at the stars. Levi's mind was made up, and they knew there was no changing it. They were just going to have to trust him.

\--

Erwin knew it was Levi knocking on his door before he invited him in. The black haired raven he brought up from the Underground had been making advances toward him all week. Casual touches here and there, finger tips grazing his knuckles, a brush against his shoulder, those cold, blue eyes staring at him with a mix of murder and lust. Levi had started to play a dangerous game of Cat and Mouse, with the assumption that he was the cat and Erwin the mouse.

Levi kicked the door shut behind him. The sound of glass clinking together bringing Erwin's head up from the paper work on his desk. "Care for a drink?" Levi held up an unopened bottle of high quality whiskey. The black label shimmering from the candle's light, the gold lettering confirming it was Erwin's favourite brand.

Erwin smirked pushing his paperwork aside making room for Levi to place the glasses and whiskey down. He let Levi pour each of them three fingers worth. If Levi was up to what Erwin expected then he was willing to play his game. The amount of liquor sloshing around in the glasses proving his guess right.

He brought the rim up to his nose, sniffing the amber colour liquid. The sharp sting of alcohol tingled his nose. He eyed Levi as he loosen his bolo tie before taking a sip. The caramel liquor going down smooth, a burn chasing down his throat spilling into his belly. The fire from the whiskey mixing with the burn growing just below his belt and by the way Levi sat on the desk's edge loosening the cravat around his neck, his eyes never leaving Erwin's as he sip his own glass he knew.

"How'd you get the good stuff?" Erwin asked leaning back in his chair. The wood squeaking in protest.

Levi quickly finished off his glass, letting a satisfied breathe out while he refilled their glasses. His eyes traveling up and down Erwin's body. "Let's just say old habits die hard." A smug smirked danced on his lips.

"Agree." Erwin raised his glass to Levi for a toast. "I'd hate to have to court marshal you for theft."

Levi brought his own glass up to meet Erwin's. 

"To Humanity!" Erwin proclaimed knocking back another three fingers worth. Levi following suit and refilling their glasses once again. The bottle already half empty. One thing Levi had to admit was that good quality booze defiantly hit you harder and faster than the shitty stuff. Lucky for him he can handle his liquor. Erwin on the other hand was already becoming rosy cheeked and Levi was planning on drinking him under the table.

A pressure began to grow in Erwin's pants, the alcohol along with the way Levi was teasing him with glimpses of his throat, making him antsy. He could just imagine having the man he knew could take him out under him. Marking that throat of his and making him call his name into the night. _How much can I make the mouse squeak with pleasure._ He thought.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Levi?"

"Like what?" Levi answered Erwin's question with a question. He walked around the corner of the desk dragging his glass along the top. Erwin stayed in his seat, his head following Levi's slow precise moments. The 3DMG being not the only instrument where he knew how to use his body.

"Like you want to devour me." Levi stopped, standing over Erwin. One leg between his legs balancing his knee on the chair's edge. He leaned into Erwin, his hands on the arm rests trapping him. It was quick, just a tease from soft lips. Levi pulled back just out of reach. " I was wondering how loud I could make you moan." Levi answered going for a stronger kiss. His tongue parting Erwin's lips to explore the inside as he eased himself into Erwin's lap.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Erwin muttered around Levi's tongue. He happily let it explore all it wanted too, it was after all the only probing He would allow Levi to do tonight.

Levi moved his mouth to Erwin's throat, biting and sucking, leaving purple bruises under his white collared shirt. He might as well enjoy himself, and leave reminders of a job well done. " Tell me, _Commander_." He whisper in his ear, his fingers working at the strap's buckles on Erwin's chest. "Do you like fucking men?"

Levi could feel the low chuckle resonating from Erwin's naked chest. Taut muscle's tensed when he lapped at a nipple causing Erwin to sigh. Erwin snaked his hand up Levi's undercut gripping his hair. "On occasion when I'm in the mood." Levi kissed, bit, and sucked his way down Erwin's torso, his fingers making quick work unbuckling the belts around his waist freeing Erwin's  half-hard cock. Levi's own throbbed in his pants wanting release from the cloth cage it at the sight of it. He knew Erwin would be big because of his broad size, but the beast staring back at him now was huge, primed, and ready for whatever came it's way. 

Levi looked up at Erwin licking his lips. His crystal eyes were steady as he looked down at him, his lips parting in anticipation for whats to come. Without losing his gaze Levi wrapped his lips around Erwin's head, flattening his tongue on the underside of his shaft making Erwin hiss through his teeth. Levi prepared his throat to take him in deeper, slowly moving his head up and down creating a rhythm.

Seeing Levi on his knees taking him in his mouth was a more than welcoming sight. His erection growing bigger as Levi worked up and down his length, his girth forcing his mouth wide to accommodate him. Erwin gripped the back of Levi's neck. "Tell me, Levi. Do you like being fucked like a woman?" Before Levi could bring his head up to answer, Erwin bared down his neck thrusting deeper, forcing Levi's soft lips to his base. The instant pressure of Erwin's head hitting the back of his throat making Levi's eyes water.

Levi wipe the spit from his mouth when Erwin finally let up his hold on his neck. He would have bitten the dick off of any other guy that did that to him, but he had a job to too. If he wasn't doing this to get himself out of the Underground, he had to do it for Furlan and Isabel. So he would endure and play Erwin's sick little game. "On occasion when I'm in the mood." He mocked.

The smile that crept onto Erwin's face reminded him of men who thought they had already won a fight against him. Men who thought that because of his size Levi was an easy target. Men who never realized just how easily Levi could kill them. A lesson Erwin would soon learn himself tonight, just like all those other men.

"Is tonight one of those nights?" Erwin asked stroking himself from base to tip. Levi watched him, removing his uniform jacket and unbuckling his straps. "Why don't we go over to your bed and fine out."

Erwin let his pants, straps and shirt fall to the ground when he stood. At his full height Levi was at the perfect height to tease his nipples with that skilled mouth of his. The sharp pinch and pull of Levi's teeth sent shivers through his body. Levi's blue eyes met his own, the tip of his tongue never losing contact. He dipped his head down towards Levi catching his bottom lip. The taste of whiskey still strong on his breathe. The hard crash of straps and buckles hitting the floor his cue to lift Levi up by his ass.

Their lips working each other as Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist on the way to the twin size bed in the adjacent room of Erwin's office. His ass hitting the mattress as Erwin towered over him, his eyes looming over the calloused marks that come from years of wearing the 3DMG. Levi may be new to the Survey Corps, but looking at the hard muscles of his body, you could never tell. "So what are you going to do to me, Commander.?" His smirk matching the devilish grin on Erwin's face. "Are you going to fuck me like a woman or not?"

Erwin sucked on his fingers one by one, easing himself onto the bed. His other hand spreading Levi's legs wide to fit his hips between his thighs. Erwin began biting Levi's neck as he teased his entrance. "Looks like you're in the mood." He growled pushing one finger in. The gasp leaving Levi's mouth encouraged another finger to join. Erwin was toying with him, making him squirm for more, moving his digits in and out, stretching him. 

Without warning Erwin pulled his fingers out and sat on his heels. Levi could feel his head pressing into him between his cheeks, his ass propped on Erwin's knees. There was no gentleness, no sweet burn of being slowly stretched as Erwin rammed into him. "Fuck!" His ass meeting Erwin's base in quick, slapping burst. Erwin's hands held his hips firmly in place, his thrusts forcing him to take his full length in.

Levi was tight, his sphincter pumping Erwin's cock with every thrust. It wasn't long before Levi's own hips began to fight against his hands trying to find their own rhythm to work with. Erwin gave in loosening his hold on Levi's hips, one hand sliding over his abs to pinch and pull at a nipple. The sounds escaping Levi's throat were pure ecstasy to his ears.

"Ah, shit that feels good!" Levi could feel Erwin's head deep in his belly striking his core over and over. His blood not knowing which head to rush too making him dizzy with pleasure. The nails from one hand creating half-moon marks on Erwin's thigh, the other tearing at the now tangled mess of blankets. The tip of his own erection kissing Erwin's well toned stomach with each pump. The pain from being stretched turning into hot, bittersweet bites. His body being racked with the sensation of his orgasm building. A hand closed around his erection bringing his head up to see whether it was his own or Erwin's hand doing the stroking. Erwin's thumb was drawing circles with the per-cum, the heat from it seeping back into the head it came out of. 

"Don't cum yet, Levi." He pumped Levi's cock harder while his thrusting slowed. The mouse panting under him bring his climax close to its edge. "That's an order." he breathe. Erwin's legs quivered, his cum  spurting a hot mess deep inside Levi's ass, his arms his only saving grace from collapsing on to Levi. He continue to pump inside Levi, his hand stoking he entire length of the man he was going to make scream his name. 

Levi's panting become labored, his moans coming out in huffs and bouncing off the walls surrounding them not caring who hears him at the point. Erwin's constant thrusting and stroking had him in an over-stimulated state. He was going to cum soon, he needed to cum soon, but Erwin kept lighting up the pressure he had on him bringing to the edge but not letting him go over. And Levi knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Er-Erwin... " he whispered between breathes. "I need to fucking cum. Stop holding back damn it!" Erwin all but stopped his thrusting, his thumb teasing the underside of Levi's shaft. "If you want to cum so badly, Levi." He brought his cock out of Levi, his head barely in him before slamming back. Hips and ass slapping together again. Another moan from Levi filling his spent member with pride. "You're going to have to beg." He repeated his assault, pulling out to his tip and charging back in.

"Shitty bastard." Levi cursed. He never begged, but with the control Erwin had on him he knew he didn't have a choice. Another thrust struck his prostate bring him closer to an orgasm again. "Please." he moaned as Erwin stroked him harder. "Let me cum."

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Erwin slammed Levi's ass back on to his cock, the wicked smile on his face too good to even try to hide. "I didn't hear you."

Levi's head was spinning, his dick ached for the release Erwin was denying him. "Please, let me fucking cum!" A low laugh hit his ears as his cheeks once again met the base of Erwin's cock. _Is this bastard seriously laughing at him right now?_ He was shocked he was even able to think. Erwin's baritone voice singing another stupid question. "Please who? Levi you need to address the person you're talking to _properly_." The last word clipping off his tongue. 

Through gritted teeth Levi manage to spout the words he knew the giant ramming into him wanted to hear. "Please... let me cum, Commander Erwin."

"Well since you asked no nicely." Erwin placed his other hand around Levi, using both hands to pump him harder and faster, feeling his pulse beating faster. A throbbing signaling Levi was ready to burst. "Now, Levi. Cum now!" he barked and on commanding, Levi's cock released hot, white pleasure all over Erwin, his abs becoming slick, his dick going slack inside Levi.

Both men laid spent, panting and covered in sweat. The bed not being big enough to hold them both, their legs hanging off the side. Levi reached his arms above his head wedging his hand between the wall and bed. A smooth, wooden handle pressed into his palm. The documents. He's supposed to get the documents and kill Erwin. That was the point of this seduction. He had Furlan sneak into the Commanders room earlier to hide the knife so he finish the job.

With his mind back in focus Levi swung a leg over Erwin's hips to straddle him. "That was better than I expected." He teased leaning down to leave more marks on Erwin's throat. He kept the knife hidden under the covers. Little murmurs vibrated against his lips as Erwin let soft moans escape. He didn't say anything, just let Levi bite and suck at his neck. Levi replace his lips with the cold kiss of the blade. The edge now biting into Erwin's flesh.

"You have some papers I need, Commander." He dug the knife under Erwin's jaw, a trickle of bright, red blood ran off the blade staining the sheets. "And the damn things over now." 

The demand made Erwin grin. He had been waiting for this to happen. "Alright, you win." He placed his hands on Levis hip and slide him onto the bed to get up. Levi kept his knife posed and ready to strike as Erwin walked over to his dress. He didn't bother to cover himself up, nothing Levi hasn't seen now. He pulled a rolled parchment sealed with wax the blue and white ribbons matching the colours of the Scout's wings. He tossed the roll to Levi. "I believe those are the documents you were referring too."

Watching Levi's expression change from confused to wide eye as he put together the pieces was absolutely priceless. "You knew, didn't you?" Levi broke the seal reading the papers for himself. They were nothing more than budget spreads and supply orders for an expedition beyond the walls. "You knew the whole fucking time, you shitty son of a bitch!"

"Of course I did." Erwin could keep the smirk off his face. "You should know the man who hired you to kill me and get the documents, that have already been sent to the Capital,has been apprehended and is currently under going his trial." He kept his distance, staying by his dresser. "It's safe to say you won't be getting paid."

The glare Levi shot at him was only filled with the intent to kill. His eyes as cold and sharp has the blade he still held high. "That money was going to get me citizenship to get out of the fucking, hell-hole underground!"

Erwin could swear tears were streaming down Levi's cheeks. He walked across his room, kneeling in front of the bed. Levi lunged, aiming the knife at Erwin's jugular, only for it to be caught in Erwin's hand. To his credit Erwin didn't flinch as the blade cut into his palm. Instead he held his ground holding the steel steady. "I have a solution for that Levi." His voice was as steady as his hand. "Join  the Survey Corps. Join me in the fight save humanity from the titans. You and your friends will never have to return to the underground and we could use some people with instincts and skills with the 3DMG like you."

Levi removed the knife from Erwin's hand letting it topple to the floor, more blood stained the once white sheets. "You really want some god forsaking Underground rat like me with you?"

Erwin clasped Levi's hand in his uninjured one. "Yes. And I can have all of the warrants for your arrest disappear. I can give you and your friends a clean slate. I promise." Levi yanked his hand out of Erwin's and wiped the water from his eyes and cheeks.

"Fine." He threw his left hand behind his back, the right forming an upright fist over his heart. He sat naked on the bed, sweat cover and cum sticking to his lower abdomen, saluting his new Commander. "Then from today on, I Levi Ackerman, will follow you Commander Erwin Smith, as a soldier of the Survey Corps. I will give my life for the sake of humanity and I dedicate my heart to your cause!"

Erwin mirrored Levi's salute, welcoming a new soldier among the Survey Corp's ranks. His smile stretching from ear to ear. "Glad to hear it Levi." He crawled back onto the bed, not caring about his injured hand. He pulled Levi into his chest, settling them both underneath the covers. When he kissed him it wasn't hard and rough like before. Instead it was slow, smooth with a heat that could bloom naturally and Levi happily accepted it. "Now let's go to sleep, Levi."

He let the light from the candle fade, as the morning sun began to peek through the window. The game of cat and mouse over and the peace between them seal with a kiss. "I have to admit." Levi broke the silence, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "It was a fun game while it lasted."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This is the first time I have ever written smut, so please feel free to let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was really trying not to make it sound cheesy and this ended up being longer than I planned but I personally love it and I hope you do too! I would like to thank @Shadowgale69 on Tumblr for reblogging this eruri idea!


End file.
